Juleka Corrufaine
Juleka Couffaine5 is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Reflekta", after being locked in the bathroom by Sabrina Raincomprix (under the orders from Chloé Bourgeois) to prevent Juleka from participating in the class photo, she is infected with an akuma by Hawk Mothand becomes Reflekta, a supervillain who turns people into copies of herself. In "Reflektdoll", Juleka is once again akumatized into Reflekta. In "Félix" she is, along with Rose and Alya, akumatized by Hawk Moth into the Trio Of Punishers, a group of supervillains. Appearance Physical appearance Juleka is a very pretty girl with tailbone-length black hair that has violet tips at the end of her hair with bangs covering the left side of her face and copper eyes. She wears a pale lavender lipstick and her fingernails are painted grey with black nail art of intricate patterns on each one with different designs on each hand. She also stands at a medium height. Civilian attire Juleka wears a black shirt with a swan-necked collar and sea green lined collar and side pockets, and black mesh short sleeves. On her hands, she has black fingerless lace gloves that have a diamond pattern design and end halfway up the forearm. She also wears purple pants with holes above the knees and black high top sneakers with white soles. As Reflekta Reflekta's face is white and she has hot pink circle markings around her eyes, along with purple lipstick. On the tips of her eyelashes, there are small light green spheres. Her hair is shiny and pink with light purple stripes, and two twisted ponytails stick upward on each side of her head. She has side bangs, and at the center of the front of her hair, there is a white upward almond-shaped eye with a light purple outline and a pink pupil. She wears a pink dress with a collaret, light purple stripes around her waist, and eyes like the one on her hair around her puffed sleeves and skirt. The tips of the collaret and the skirt have light pink edging, and her arms and legs have pink gloves and leggings. Her long green fingernails stick out of the end of her gloves, and on the back of her right hand, she has a pink eye design with a black outline, the center being a black jewel that opens up to reveal a small circular mirror. At the bottom of her feet, she has pink thick high heels and miniature eyes without pupils appear above the feet. Her eyes remain copper. Personality timid, expressive, quiet, shy, brave, supportive, affectionate, proud ( as a villain), vengeful ( as a villain), ruthless ( as a villain), vain ( as a villain), cunning Abilities • applying makeup • playing guitar •Transforming people in replics of herself (as a villain) •Super Jump (as a villain) Relatives •Anarka Couffaine (mother) •Luka Couffaine (older brother) Category:Miraculous Ladybug characters Category:Females Category:Goths Category:Guitarists Category:Heroines Category:Reformed Villains Category:Akumatized villains Category:Characters Who Are Similar To Rarity Or Herself Category:Characters who are similar to Fluttershy or herself